A Different Fairy Tail
by Calla Lilee
Summary: When an EIGHTH dragon slayer shows up on the Fairy Tail's master's radar, he sends the Titania after her... will this "girl" change Fairy Tail's fate? (Inserted OC ;D) Please beware that this is the first fanfiction ever...
1. Chapter 1

**Aha! Hello there! First fanfic ever! Ok then please read ;D**

* * *

**Before pt.1**

Calla sighed.

"Seriouslyyyyy… no foodddddddddddddd..."

She walked over to the couch and flopped down on it.

"This is sooooooo lamee…."

Banana, her exceed (eheheh, is actually a mini panda [Calla used a transformation thingy due to the exceed's request]) climbed on and sat on her head.

…meaning Calla's face was smushed on the couch.

"Whendidyougetsoheavy" is what Banana heard…

(Banana has a speech problem and sometimes mispronounces words…)

"I'mbored. Mehwants togo topark."

(…or maybe a lot)

"Getoffofmeandwecango…" Calla said, still muffled by Banana's sitting on her head.

Banana reluctantly got off of her head and [fell] off the couch.

Calla got off and flicked her tail and the (now sprawled on floor) Banana.

(Oh yes! Forgot to explain. When Calla used the transformation thingy apparently something touched Banana's tail and... The tail duplicated on Calla. And when you pull the tail, mwahahaha beware ;D)

"Hey actually the fair just opened, maybe instead of the park you want to go?"

Banana eyed her suspiciously. "The last time we were going to the fair you took me to the VET!"

Calla laughed. "Nah, not this time. You just had your checkup." She pulled the flier out of the couch. "Here, look."

Banana looked at her. "I. Can't. Read."

"… Right. The park it is! No candy for you."

…and then…

Banana started freaking out! :D

"NONONONONONONONONONONONO I WANT CANDY! I TRUST YOU LET'S GO TO FAIR YAY!"

(Lesser gramm_**E**_r is the bestest things I ever hearz ofz! [So is "lesser spelling."])

* * *

**Sorry if the whole thing or the ending was bad!**

**First fanfic ever.**

**And yes i know "Grammer" is actually spelled "Grammar".**

**Review please!**

**Criticism is highly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before- pt.2**

**This is the part where Erza Scarlet, the Titania, comes in!**

**Please note that this is where the Fairy Tail story... begins.**

**(Erza's off on a job and Natsu's off getting Lucy yehehe)**

**Waitwait! I forgot to tell you, Calla's not in Magnolia.**

**Oh! And she's 17 1/2. And I think Lucy's 13 or 17, Gray's 18 and Erza is 19 too forgot to check.**

* * *

So, let's start.

* * *

"Woah!" Banana was looking at this HUGE stuffed toy bear. "Calla! Win me this bear!"

"But you're already a bear."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeee?"

Calla moaned. "Fine, only one try. What's this game?"

"Youhaveto... ummm... knockdownthebottles!"

"Let's get this over with."

Calla stepped up to the game, and the game person thingy gave her three balls.

"Yay! Go Calla!"

Calla threw a ball at a bottle.

Like, hard.

It missed.

She tried again.

She missed.

_Last try..._

She shoots... she scores!

"Woah! One giant bear for the Miss." The game master got the giant bear and handed it to her.

"Yay! Thanks Calla!"

Calla yawned. "Hey, Banana, let's go back home. It's starting to get dark. And we still need food for dinner."

* * *

**-After the market-**

* * *

**Banana's P.O.V**

"Hey Calla, do you smell anyone following us or something?"

Calla looked down at me, with this weird look on her face. She stopped and smelled. "No, but it smells like it's about to rain. Let's hurry up."

Right then, I think I felt like two big drops. And they hurt :(.

Calla hid her tail from the rain. As a panda I actually don't mind it that much but I hate the smell... too bad Calla can't transform my senses too. I looked behind us, pretty sure someone's following us. But I didn't see anything.  
_...this is..._

Just then Calla broke into my thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

I must have looked pretty startled, because she picked me up and ran home.

**Calla's P.O.V**

Yes... Banana was right. Someone was following us. But they didn't capture me till the next afternoon.

-the next morning-

*knock knock*

"Hey Calla, I got the mail!"

I opened up the door to see Banana, holding the mail, and also holding a visitor's hand. She wore this armor, and smelled exactly the same as the girl that was following us.

I let them in. "Who are you?"

The scarlet-haired girl looked up at me, and her gaze was ice-cold.  
Piercing. Scary. Deadly. But it was friendly at the same time.  
"I am Erza Scarlet, the Titania, of Fairy Tail."

**Erza's P.O.V**

And at that moment, due to my mission (and her shock)...  
I jumped up, grabbed her and her... exceed, was it?  
and ran out.

**Nobody's P.O.V**

Banana: Hey! What happened to my speech problem?

Author: Oh, you like it? Sure, I'll give you more speech problems.

Banana: Wait! That's not what I meant!

Calla: Can we get back to the story?

Erza: Or I'll give it to you.

Calla: Ha! That's funny.

Erza: I'm not kidding.

Author: Whoops...

Erza: So let's get on with it, no?

Author: Wait! I'm almost done. Be patient.

Due to my lack of awesome writing skills,

this chapter? It's over.

Erza: But we-

Author: NO BUTTS!

Banana: HA! YOU SAID BUTT!

Author: You dare laugh at me? I MADE YOU, LITTLE PANDA!

Banana: You wanna go? Bring it.

* * *

**I ended up being beat up by a little panda. So,**

**please review!**

**Critique is highly appreciated!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail! In any way! At all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Herro! 3****rd**** chappy, let's do this thing!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail in any way_****.**

**Erza's P.O.V**

_This girl won't stop squirming! Not for one second…_

"Calla, squirming around isn't going to help anything…"

"The Titania speaks! A miracle." Calla scoffed. "And how do you know my name?"

_….eheh._

"You'll see. Just stop squirming!"

"I have to pee!"

"Hold it in."

_She doesn't really have to pee. She just wants to run away._

"Seriously? You're not gonna let me pee? Come onnnnn!" Calla groaned.

**Calla's P.O.V**

_…So the Titania, does not know I can read her mind? My advantage… but I still have to pee…_

"Fine then. I'll go on myself."

Erza stopped. _Yes!_

"Fine. Go use the bathroom. But I'm coming with you."

_-Erza's Thoughts are bold&italicized-_

**_Now she doesn't have to pee. Watch._**

"Good! Where's the nearest bathroom?"

**_Or maybe she did have to use the bathroom._**

**_…I smell cake…_**

Erza's stomach growled.

"Are you seriously hungry?"

"Hmm… there's cake nearby."

**Erza's P.O.V**

I grabbed the rope that prevents anyone from using magic and tied it around one of her wrists, then pulled her along.. to the nearest bathroom.

-Same time, at the Guild-

**Master Makarov's P.O.V**

_Erza's not back yet. We need that girl!_

-Time for the ultimate flashback-

**(No P.O.V)**

"Master? You called me?"

"Erza! Come in."

"What is it?"

"Well… I found the… 8th."

"…"

"Here's everything you need to know."

**Flashback Erza's P.O.V**

I looked at the list.

Name:

Calla

Lillium

Age:

17

Magic:

Fairy Dragon Slayer

**Exceed:**

Name:

Cyres

Disguise name:

Banana

* * *

Author: Banana, is there something you would like to tell us? Or Calla?

Calla: Yep, Banana's real name is Cyres. Now you know, and we can stop calling  
HER that.

Erza: CYRES IS A GIRL?

Cyres: Yes ;D

Author: Even I didn't know that .

Bella: Well then.

Everyone: Who the heck are you?

Bella: I am a random person who just made up Cyres's name and gender.

Author: ...but...

Bella: It's your story, but also you should know that...  
...Calla's transformation on Cyres was temporary.  
She's about to turn back. Shall we get back to the story?

Author: Go away, bella. This Chappy's done.

**Sorry if it's bad!**

**Review with your thoughts~**

**Criticism is highly appreciated!**


End file.
